Zombie Scenario: Season 5
Zombie Scenario: Season 5 adalah season ke-5 Zombie Scenario di Counter-Strike Online. Storyline Omen= right|200px|link=Omen Jennifer telah memperoleh informasi bahwa Super Soldier Proyek masih berlangsung, bahkan setelah Laboratori Dr. Rex telah hancur. Dia telah memutuskan untuk melihat ke dalam apakah informasi tersebut benar, menjadi begitu tenggelam ke dalam subjek bahwa ia memiliki mimpi buruk yang mengerikan tentang Lost City. Jennifer dan tim pasukan khusus nya menuju ke Lost City, tapi mereka tidak bisa menemukan jejak kehidupan... Dia tidak bisa menemukan apa-apa, tetapi berjalan mati. |-| Memories= right|200px|link=Memories Dengan Sebuah Tembakan, Laser Wing terbunuh saat bercerita kepada Jennifer. Jennifer percaya ada seseorang yang bertanggung jawab dibalik itu, Mungkin di Laboratorium ada Jawabanya, Dia memutuskan untuk memeriksanya. Jennifer telah "Kembali", Dia merasakan DejaVu, Dimana dia tidak mau mengingat kembali... Compatible maps Obtainable rewards ; Low Berkas:1.png Berkas:1000.png Berkas:4.png Berkas:7.png ; Medium Berkas:2.png Berkas:2111111111111111111111111.png Berkas:5.png Berkas:8.png ; High Berkas:3211.png Berkas:3123123123213.png Berkas:6.png Berkas:9-V.png ; Best Reward Berkas:Cosgrasshopperback.png Guiding NPC Jennifer= right|link=Jennifer Jennifer was a freelance journalist who received a request to investigate strange reports at Rex Lab. However, her disguise was blown and she had been captured and kept alive as a test subject. Escaping from Rex Lab with the help of Terrorists, Jennifer joined them to take down the government. |-| Jack= right|link=Jack Jack hadir di map Memories.Jack adalah seorang teman Jennifer yang ingin keluar dari Laboratorium REX. Tetapi dia gagal melarikan diri karena pintu tidak bisa dibuka. Akhirnya Jack terinfeksi menjadi zombie dan ingin membalas dendam dengan Jennifer. Enemies Boss right|link=Laser Wing right|link=Jack *Laser Wing - Bos yang muncul dalam Map Omen. *Jack - Bos yang muncul di map Memories. Dia adalah orang yang gagal melarikan diri dari laboratorium Rex. ; Mini-boss *Deimos - Memiliki kesehatan yang tinggi dan kekuatan serangan. 4000 HP untuk tuan rumah sementara 8000 HP untuk Origin. Host dapat menggunakan Shok kemampuan untuk menjatuhkan senjata manusia. Common *Regular Zombie - Zombie biasa dengan kerusakan serangan sedang dan kecepatan. Asli memiliki kesehatan yang lebih tinggi. *Light Zombie - Memiliki kecepatan gerakan yang lebih cepat, tingkat serangan dan sulit untuk dibunuh daripada zombie biasa, tapi dengan kesehatan yang lebih rendah. *Heavy Zombie -Lebih tahan lama dan tidak merusak lebih tinggi dari zombie biasa, tapi bergerak lebih lambat. Dapat melepaskan perangkap untuk mengunci gerakan manusia untuk sementara waktu. *Voodoo Zombie - Dukungan zombie yang menyembuhkan sekutu mereka. Mereka juga memiliki poin kesehatan lebih tinggi dari zombie biasa. *Psycho Zombie - Sebuah zombie dengan poin kesehatan yang tinggi dan kerusakan serangan tinggi. Hal ini dapat melepaskan asap hitam mengganggu konsentrasi manusia *Hound Zombie - Anjing yang terinfeksi oleh Z-VIRUS Mereka cukup kecil tetapi sangat gesit, sehingga membuatnya sulit untuk dibunuh. *Sting Finger - Mirip dengan Light Zombies, tetapi dapat menyerang dalam jangkauan yang lebih panjang daripada kebanyakan zombie. *Venom Guard - Meledak setelah kematian. Pukulan kematian dapat melukai dan mengetuk manusia pergi. *Parkour Zombie - Sebuah jenis baru dari zombie. Kecepatan dan kemampuan untuk memanjat dinding membuat mereka sulit untuk menyingkirkan. Gallery left Trivia Ini adalah peta musim pertama yang memperkenalkan Parkour Zombie, sementara zombies dari Zombie 4: Darkness muncul sebagai hiasan. Kategori:Zombie Scenario Kategori:Mode